Backup To The Beginning
by Zashleyfan2095
Summary: We don't why Manny did all the bad stuff she did. But this time were gonna make Emma be screwed she'll then know how it feels. She'll backup her friend all the time and not critize her half as much It won't be really bad for Em but it will get intense. R


Manny sat there as Mr.Simspon explained the ways of a computer. She taped her pencil against the desk softly. She looked at the clock one time and continued to tap. The bell rang after 5 minutes of hell-waiting.She gathered her stuff and ran out the classroom. Everyone ran out the room before Mr.Simpson could assign any homework.

Manny ran out the room as if it was summer break, it wasn't but it was a Friday. The best day to everyone in school. Manny waited for Emma. Emma came out the classroom last.

"Why are you always last to come out of class?" Manny asked supisciously.

"Ok, its kinda obvious to everyone but you. My teacher is my step-father, he _is _gonna call me after class just to tell me something._ Always._" Emma explained slowly

"Hey you don't have to say it like that, im not retarded!" Manny shouted

"Well you ask retarded questions." Emma said

"Whatever, lets just get out of here." Manny scoft. Emma and Manny opened the Degrassi entrance/exit doors in unison. They walked down the stairs and entered Manny's new black Mercedes Benz. She updated from her old car. Manny started the car, she made sure to go backwards and not forward. She slowly backed out the parking-space, changed shifts and took off. 

"Manny your so good at driving please teach me, that is when I get my car." Emma said 

"Me! Really, I wouldn't think you would want _me_ to teach you." Manny said in exaggaration

"Well Simspon thinks hes' gonna teach me, umm not happening." Emma said laughing

"Wow your crazy. I just can't wait to get home, your mom is suppose to be driving us to that secret cabin she went to as a little girl." Manny said getting serious

"Yeah she still is, I can't wait. Its gonna be fun I guess, but if they don't cable I think i'll die." Emma joked.

"Your right I think I might just die if theres no cable." Manny agreed. Manny stopped the car, turned the key and took it out of the ignition. She grabbed her bookbag opened the door and jumped out, missing the stair that popped when you opened the door. Emma did the same. They walked up to the door and rung the bell. No one came to answer. Emma took out her keys and undid the lock.

"Hello, Hello, anyone here?" Emma shouted throughout the house. 

"Guess not." Emma said answering her own question. Meanwhile, Manny found a note saying:

_**Em and Ny , I am going to the cabin just to check out if it's still ok. I did not bring Baby Jack-Jack, so as soon you finish reading this check on him. Thanks a lot, take care.**_

_**Your Mom**_

_**P.S: Snake is meeting me here so he won't be coming home.**_

Emma read the note from behind. They bothed looked at eachother and ran upstairs. Jack was sound asleep with his nose dripping like a broken sink.

"I hate when mom calls him baby Jack-Jack. She making him sound like the baby from The Incredibles."Emma said throwing the note down. She ploped down on the couch.

"Yea it does sound like that. Baby Jack-Jack." Manny sat down too. Emma reached for the remote but was to lazy to lift her back. Manny handed her the remote. Emma replied for a unthankful 'Thanks'. Emma flickered threw the channels. She turned off the t.v. and threw the remote down at her side. They both sighed and remorsefully waited until Snake and Spike came home. 

It was a long 2 hours before they arrived home. By that time Manny and Emma were sleeping but Jack-Jack was crying his lungs out. Snake woke up the girls while Spike went for Jack-Jack. The girls walked up stunned and startled.

"Did you girls pack your bags already?"Spike asked as she came down the stairs with a curious Baby Jack.

"Yep." Manny and Emma replied in unison.

"Ok well you gals just need to grab some snacks because this is a long road trip." Spike said putting some baby food in her purse. Manny and Emma went to the kitchen and pratically brought the whole kitchen. They checked off their list:

Lotsa Food/Beverages-Checked

Books-Checked

Accessories-Checked

Clothes-Checked

Makeup-Checked

Electronics-Checked

Cellphones-Checked

Teen Magazines-Checked

Blankets and Pillows-Checked

Diaries-Checked 

Us-Checked

It was a 9 hour drive. Even though people said it was just out of town, it was far out of town.Manny and Em slept for 2 hours, read for 1 hr, ate for 2 hrs, wrote for 1 hr, played with Jack for 30 mintues (cause he fell asleep again for the 3rd time), listened to ipods for 2 hrs, talked about nothing for 30 mintues. They finally stopped at a small cabin, with dead grass surrounding it. It look like hell made out of wood. Manny got out smiling at what she thought was going to be great. Emma got up fustrated at how much exaggaration her mother used. 

Emma turned around to see Snake and Spike smiling at her.

"Love ya Em love ya Ny, gotta go bye!" She waved and drove off like a maniac 

"What is this, some kind of…… of-" Emma was cutt off

"Paradise! I know it's beautiful!" Manny confined 

"Are you a re-re? Its so small, everything looks dead, it smells like freakin' tuna and look at all this litter." She said picking up a dirt-covered can.

"You'll get used to it, it will get all better."

"Why are you so happy about this, its just horrid to me." 

"Oh its just nice to get some fresh air, ya know." Manny lied. Deep down everytime she took a breath she wanted to puke.

"I guess your right but I think it reeks like hell." Emma said, Manny could totally relate. The two walked inside the small wood-hell. It wasn't nearly as small as it looked. It was big and beautiful. There was newly fresh modern furniture, it smelled like mangos and peaches. It wasn't the best mixes of smells but damn sure better than tuna. There was two bathrooms and about 3 bedrooms. Life was gonna be good for the next few days. 

Manny relaxed in her room, and began to write in her journal:

Well Em's mom took us on a trip. I still miss my parents. I just can't believe they died last month. It's like it was yesterday. I couldn't even witness the thing. I was so scared when they died. I was lost, for weeks I didn't know myself and regreted everything I ever did to hurt them or make them worry. Im lucky I have such a good bestfriend. Her family took me in like I was their own. I love them lots. But I always look a a picture I have of parents and me. It's a beautiful picture, its when we at a party for my cousin. We were laughing and having fun, and that was the first time I seen my dad actually having a good time. My mom was always relaxed but she was having a darn good time too. I was just 8 but yeah I was dancin and I got a sip of some wine.I know their watching my every move from up there. I always try to be positive and say there in a better place but it always make cry. But not sad tears happy tears. Gotta go, Em is calling me. Bye write in you tomorrow.

Manny re-read the journal entry sentimatally. And at the second she felt a tear roll down her eyes and fell on to the page. It was a black tear, a tear that mad her feel happy and sad. She wiped the tear away from and off the book. It smudged a couple of words, but it was still understandable. She ran to the bathroom to fixed her masacara that caused the black tear. There was a trail of masacara on her cheek. She quickly rinsed it off and added some more. Then she ran out to Emma who had been calling her.

"Watcha' wanna do for right now?" Em asked

"Just relax." Manny replied grougly. And with that said they both fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
